The reason
by Tata Pol
Summary: Si vous connaissez la chanson y a rien à dire sinon.... ben lisez ! lol


Série : Gundam Wing.... comme de par hasard !!!!

Auteur : TP ça vous dit quelque chose ? Mais nan ! pas les TP de physique-chimie ! TP la folle dingue qui adore torturer les G-Boys dans des fanfics bizarres ! Voilà vous y êtes !

Genre : bah vous prenez Hee-chan, vous ajoutez une montagne de OOC et beaucoup de.... réflexions (oui je l'ai dit mais c'est en parlant de Heero pas de moi ! .... oui je sais les robots ça réfléchit pas mais lui fait jamais rien comme tout le monde !) vous donnez le tout à TP en ajoutant un brin de.... quoi ? shounen ai ? chais pas trop ce que c'est exactement donc on va dire ça : en gros tout plein de beaux sentiments qu'on sait pas comment que ça se fait-y qu'une machine les ressente. Et voilà le résultat ! ah oh fait j'oubliais de préciser que c'est un oneshot et un POV Hee'chan pour changer un peu ! lol

Disclaimer : .... Ouais je sais sont pas à moi ! Et alors ? vous avez jamais joué avec les jouets des autres vous ? Eh ben là c'est pareil !

Commentaire : ça faisait un moment que je voulais l'écrire cette songfic : dès que j'ai entendu la chanson je savais déjà que j'allai l'écrire ! Mais quand je commençais ça me plaisait pas et je recommençais du début.... par contre je sais pas ce que j'avais le jour où je l'ai enfin finie mais je devais pas être dans mon état normal.... ah ça non.... jugez vous-même....

_**The reason (de Hoobastank au cas où vous connaitriez pas !)**_

Chapitre unique (et ça suffit largement si vous voulez mon avis !) :

Retour de mission. Tout s'est bien passé. Après avoir détruit un laboratoire de recherche sur un nouveau type de MD, nous sommes de retour à la planque, un appartement d'une trentaine de mètres carrés, assez bien pour une fois.

La première chose que je fais en rentrant c'est allumer mon ordinateur portable pour envoyer mon rapport sur la mission au professeur J. Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire une réflexion...

- Alors, Mr le Soldat Parfait ? Vos impressions sur cette mission ?

Comme d'habitude, je t'ignore. Mais pourtant, cette fois, je remarque que ta gaieté paraît plus forcée qu'à l'accoutumée...

Le Soldat Parfait... Le suis-je vraiment ? Je ne suis sûr que d'une chose : d'un point de vue humain, je suis loin d'atteindre la perfection...

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There're many things I wish I didn't do_

Des regrets, j'en ai à revendre. Le regret de ne pas avoir eu une enfance normale, celui d'avoir accepté de suivre le professeur J au lieu d'essayer de me débrouiller seul, de changer de vie... Celui d'avoir causé la mort d'innocents, comme la petite fille à la fleur avec son chien... Mary... Je m'en souviens encore...

Et pourtant...

_But I continue learning_

Jour après jour, j'apprends ce qu'est le bonheur en observant mes camarades... en t'observant toi... J'apprends que l'on peut vivre pour autre chose que l'exécution de missions... Jour après jour, j'apprends la vie à tes côtés.

_I never meant to do those things to you_

Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour t'épargner cette vie de combats et de fuite perpétuelle, ne plus t'imposer toutes ces missions que tu supportes de moins en moins bien à chaque fois... te donner cette vie normale que tu appelles de tous tes voeux. Je sais que tu ne me considères pas comme responsable de tout ça mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser... Après tout, n'est-ce pas parce que j'accepte les missions sans une hésitation, allant jusqu'à rsiquer ma vie si on me le demande que tu te sens obligé de faire pareil ?

Un « bip » interrompt mes réflexions. Un message. De J. Une mission. Je dois y aller seul. Ne rien dire aux autres. Y aller simplement. Maintenant.

Je me lève et je me dirige vers la porte. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Pourtant je m'arrête sur le seuil. Je te regarde. Je voudrais te dire...

Je n'aurai peut-être jamais plus l'occasion de te parler...

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Mais je ne peux pas. Je ferme doucement la porte derrière moi et je rejoins Wing, caché dans un hangar, en pleine campagne à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de la ville.

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

Ne plus être le Soldat Parfait. Ne plus tuer à longueur de journée. Ne plus être Heero Yuy. Redevenir simplement Aldin.

_A reason to start over new_

Tout recommencer à zéro. Avoir une deuxième chance. Une deuxième vie.

T'offrir cette vie.

_And the reason is you_

Je ne peux pas te dire que c'est pour toi que je veux changer.

- T'étais passé où ?

Assis sur le canapé, tu nettoies consciencieusement ton pistolet déja impeccable et, bien que tu m'aies posé la questions sur un ton parfaitement neutre, tu ne peux pas empêcher ton inquiétude de percer dans ta voix. J'essaie de ne pas m'en émouvoir et je réponds de cette voix que tu qualifies de « vent du nord » :

- Quelque part.

Et, avant que j'aie pu détourner les yeux et vaquer à mes occupations, je te vois te figer et serrer les mâchoires comme si je t'avais frappé et c'est à moi que ça fait mal.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

Comme ce jour-là. Le jour où, sous le chantage d'Oz, j'ai activé l'auto-destruction de Wing. Je n'ai pas pu le voir mais je crois te connaître assez pour deviner ta peine à ce moment-là.

_I know the pain I pull you through_

Et quand je me suis réveillé deux mois plus tard, que je me suis aperçu que je n'étais pas mort comme je le souhaitais et que tu avais donc souffert pour rien alors que je voulais simplement emporter cette partie de ton histoire avec moi dans la mort, j'ai eu mal pour toi et j'aurais voulu être là pour te consoler, pour sécher les larmes que tu as dû verser en secret, caché dans ton coin comme toutes les fois où tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu pleures et où je te laisses cette intimité malgré mon désir de capturer ces larmes que je n'ai pas pu empêcher de couler, comme une cicatrice dans mon coeur pour ne jamais oublier à quel point il est douloureux de te voir souffrir.

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

Si seulement tu pouvais entendre tout ce que je n'arrive pas à te dire...

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Tu te lèves calmement.

_And the reason is you_

Tu vas t'enfermer dans l'unique chambre de l'appartement.

_And the reason is you_

Tu mets la musique à fond.

_ And the reason is you_

Tu pleures en silence.

Décidément, je suis vraiment très loin d'être parfait... moi qui n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir...

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

Je sais que les hommes finiront bien par arrêter de faire la guerre, du moins je l'espère, et ce jour-là, tu pourras enfin vivre comme bon te semble... Mais je ne verrai peut-être jamais ce jour... Alors il faudrait que je te le dise avant de...

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason, to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

Je voudrais te montrer la partie de moi que le conditionnement du professeur J n'a pas altéré et qui a été refoulée au plus profond de mon âme, la partie de moi que tu ne connais pas et qui se débat un peu plus chaque jour pour sortir de sa cage, pour profiter de la vie. Pour profiter du temps passé avec toi.

_A reason for all that I do_

Désormais, je ne me battrai plus pour les habitants des colonies ou de la Terre. Je me battrai pour toi. Pour t'offrir le monde et la vie dont tu rêves. Je me battrai pour que tu n'aies plus à te battre. Je me battrai pour ton bonheur.

_And the reason is you_

Tu es ma nouvelle raison de me battre, Duo Maxwell.


End file.
